An Undeniable Love
by MakaelaCullen
Summary: Bella and Edward had been best friends ever since they could talk. But when they start high school, they start to drift apart as well. Will they be able to be friends again after two years of silence? Or will it turn into more than just friendship?
1. Chapter 1

An Undeniable Love

I woke up on a rainy Monday morning in Forks, Washington. I suppose that I should fill you in on the entire story before we get started with the chronicles of my life.

My mother, Renee Swan, married my father, Charlie Swan, when they were both fresh out of their second year of college. They met in Seattle, Washington and instantly fell in love. After they were married, they moved to Forks, a tiny town on the Olympic Peninsula. That's when I came in the picture.

I was born on September 13, 1991, which would make me currently seventeen years old. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, Bella for short. Now, let's get back to that Monday morning.

Like I said before, it was raining outside when I woke up. It was raining most of the time, actually. It seemed like the clouds and rain never stopped in this gloomy town. I crawled out of bed and took a nice hot shower before heading downstairs to eat breakfast.

My parents were both already at work; my dad was Police Chief Swan to the good town of Forks and my mother worked at a beauty salon in Seattle. So I woke up alone almost every weekday. In fact, I was lucky to be able to see my parents before school.

When I was finished with my Lucky Charms, I walked outside and climbed into my old red Chevy pick-up truck. It had been my sixteenth birthday present; even though it wasn't a Porsche, it made me happy. I drove down the street to the nicest house on the block and honked the horn in the driveway.

I guess I should tell you about the contents of this house as well. I had lived in Forks my whole life, as did the Cullens. My mom and dad had moved in a couple weeks after they had, so they had always been good friends. All of the Cullen children had been adopted, though.

Carlisle and Esme, the parents, had adopted Emmett, Alice, and Edward. Emmett was the oldest, Edward was the middle child, and Alice was the youngest by two months. They were all very close to each other and acted like real siblings would.

Emmett was always cracking jokes about me and my clumsiness, but he was just a giant teddy bear. Alice was my best friend in the whole world; we had hit it off together as soon as we could speak. Edward and I were really good friends, too, until we started ninth grade.

We had always been in the same classes and same schools. We were very close, almost as close as me and Alice. We had had many great times together in our younger years, but we seemed to grow apart once we started high school. We were both juniors now, along with Alice, and Emmett was a senior.

Now, back to the story.

Alice came bounding out of the house with a huge grin on her face, much like every morning. She was always so happy and bouncy. I don't know where she got all her energy. She was like a pixie, with short black hair and a tiny figure.

"Hi Bella!" she said as she jumped into my truck.

"Hey Alice," I replied with a smile on my face. "Are Edward and Emmett coming?"

"No, they're taking Edward's Volvo." Edward had the nicest car; it was a shiny silver Volvo with a very nice interior.

"Okay," I said. I usually took all three of them to school with me so we weren't wasting gas.

As soon as I pulled into the Forks High parking lot, Alice bounded out of the truck and off to her first period class. I did the same, but without the bounding part.


	2. Chapter 2

An Undeniable Love: Chapter 2

I had most of my classes with either Edward or Alice; Emmett had classes in an entirely different part of the school. I only had one class where neither of them were with me: gym. Gym was my most dreaded class of the day.

Everyone knew to stay out of my way or leave me out of the game, which I didn't mind. The first day of gym for me was horrible. I tripped three girls all at the same time trying to throw the basketball through the hoop. I was so clumsy that it was hard for me not to get hurt at least four times a day.

Alice was in three of my other six classes, Edward was in two, and they both were in one class with me together which was English. Me and Edward had biology and history together and Alice and I had calculus, trigonometry, and health together. I sat next to her in all of those classes and me and Edward sat together in the two we had alone. But I sat in between them for English.

Edward didn't really talk to me. Okay, he didn't talk to me at all. I would glance in his direction every once in a while, but he never seemed to notice.

I headed off to my first period class, English. When I walked through the door, I saw Edward sitting at his usual seat, so I sat next to him in my seat. He was working on some homework from yesterday that he obviously hadn't had the chance to finish yet. I decided to try to make some small talk with him, since he never saw me these past two years.

"Hey Edward," I said as casually as possible.

"Bella," he replied, looking up from his work. He seemed shocked that I was here. "What are you doing here?" Oh my gosh.

"Um, Edward? This is my first period class."

"Really? Hmm… I didn't know."

"Edward, this has been my first period class since the beginning of the school year. I've been sitting next to you all this time and you just noticed that I'm in your class?"

"Oh… sorry. I guess I forgot," and with that he turned back to his work. The class droned on without another word out of his mouth. As soon as the bell rang, I was up and out the door. I needed some time with Alice to get my mood back up.

I walked into my health class and sat down at my table with Alice.

"I talked to Edward this morning in history, and he forgot that I was in his class. Can you believe that?"

"Really? Wow. Well, he has been a little off these past few weeks. It's like he's thinking way too deeply about something. But I can't place my finger on it…." she replied, trailing off as the bell rang.

When class was over, Alice and I chatted about random things; our homework assignments, Edward, boring teachers, Edward, class projects… did I already mention Edward?

After calculus with Alice, I headed to the gym locker rooms and got dressed. Surprisingly, we weren't doing anything today… except watching some silly video about the rules of street hockey. Great.

After gym, I walked by myself to the lunch room where Alice was waiting at an empty table. I grabbed a tray full of food and sat down across from her.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked. Usually, it was me, Alice, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie who sat with us at lunch.

Rosalie and Jasper Hale were twins. Jasper was Alice's boyfriend, and Rosalie was Emmett's girlfriend. Jasper was a junior and Rosalie was a senior; long story short.

"They'll be here in a minute. Rose and Emmett's Spanish class ran a little late and I have no idea where Edward is," she replied.

All of a sudden, I heard Emmett's booming laugh and Rosalie's quiet giggles as they walked through the doors to the cafeteria.

"Hey!" Emmett called to us.

They came and sat down next to me across from Alice. Emmett pulled me into a tight bear hug.

"Emmett… can't… breathe…" I choked out.

"Oh, sorry," he said letting me go.

Then Jasper walked through the doors and sat next to Alice, across from me, and kissed her lightly on the cheek. They exchanged their hellos and Jasper said hi to me as well.

Then I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder and looked up to see a certain green-eyed friend of mine, standing with a lunch tray in his hands.

"Hey Bella," he said.

"Oh, hi Edward."

This was the first time he'd acknowledged me like this in two years.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward sat down on my other side and started quietly eating. This was odd... for him. He usually didn't notice me, much less eat lunch with all of us. He usually ate lunch with his friends from the school's basketball team. He was team captain for our tiny school's basketball team. Girls were usually hanging all over him, or trying to, at least. He tried to keep them away from him with no success. Everytime he pushed them away, they came back with more enthusiasm than before. It was actually sort of sickening to see it happening.  
"So, Edward..." Alice started to say. "Why are you eating with us today? Don't you have somewhere to be? Like another table? With your basketball buddies or something?" Alice always hated the way Edward treated us, like we weren't alive. She still loved him to death because he was her brother, but she had a good reason to hate him the way she did.  
"What? Am I not allowed to enjoy one lunch period with my family and friends? Or am I being shunned because of the fact that maybe didn't want to sit with my teammates, as you so kindly put it?" he snapped back.  
"I never said that, Edward," she sneered his name like it was a bad word. "I was just asking why you were going to sit with us today"  
"Oh. Sorry. I just felt like maybe I should sit with you guys today, since we never see each other a whole lot, you know"  
No one answered him, so he decided on going back to chewing his food at looking away at nothing; probably staring off into space. He tended to do that a lot lately. Especially when I was in the same room as him. I also noticed that I had been paying a lot more attention to him lately and his habits of pushing away everyone who came near him except Emmett and Jasper. It was like he was trying to keep a secret away from everyone except his brother and best friend. It was really strange. And the fact that he sat right next to me was weird, too. Maybe I'm just making things up... or maybe I'm right.  
"So, Edward... Bella told me about your little 'meeting' incident this morning." As soon as Alice said that, I immediately blushed the darkest shade of crimson you'll ever see. "Care to explain that, dear brother"  
"I just didn't realize she was in my class, Alice. It's no big deal"  
"You didn't see her even though she sits right next to you"  
"Alice, drop it. He made a mistake. It's okay," I butted in.  
"Whatever. I just find it amusing," she replied, chewing on her cheeseburger.  
I sighed and took a big drink of my Coke as I looked around the cafeteria. I set down my soda and looked at Edward. He wasn't paying any attention to anything except his taco. It was almost like he was trying not to look in my direction. I didn't have a problem with that, but I felt like I needed him to look at me; like if he didn't, something was missing from me. I also felt the strange, sudden urge to reach out and touch him, to tousle that amazing bronze hair.  
What's wrong with me? Stop, Bella, stop!  
"So, Alice," he said. "How have you been lately?" He was really hesitant with his words, like he had to think them through very clearly before they came out of his mouth.  
"Figures you wouldn't know," she mumbled to me while rolling her eyes. She put on the cheesiest smile I have ever seen in my life and looked straight at Edward. "I've been marvelous, Edward! Life is great for me... I've been keeping my grade point average as high as I possibly can, and I got a new pocket protector yesterday; that made my day just amazing. And I also"  
"Okay, Alice, I get it! I obviously should learn to pay more attnetion to the world around me, huh? That's the point you're trying to get across, right? Well, I'm going to leave then, since no one here obviously wants to talk to me. See ya... or not." And with that, he stood up, turned around, and walked out the door to his next class.  
"What was that for, Alice?! You couldn't be a little nicer to him? For goodness' sakes, learn to loosen up a little!" I stormed out of the cafeteria without even taking my tray. As I walked out the door, I turned around and saw Alice staring after me with a dumbfounded expression on her face. I saw Edward walking down the hallway with his hands in his pants pockets and ran after him. "Hey... are you okay?" I asked once I caught up to him and caught my breath.  
"Yeah. I'm just sick of Alice always being so rude to me. Don't get me wrong, I love her as though she were my real, boilogical sister, but she can just get on my wrong nerve whenever she feels like it and I'm just so sick of it. I want her to realize that even though I'm not the best guy around, I do have feelings. I'm not just some rock that she can kick around all the time." By the time he finished his rant, we had stopped in the middle of the hallway and people were rushing around us.  
"Wow, Edward, I'm so sorry. I had no idea"  
"Bella, it's not your fault. Don't worry about it. I just needed to... vent... to someone. Do you know where Emmett is? I really need to talk to him," he said, changing the subject.  
"Umm... I think he's still in the cafeteria. But I'm sure you don't want to go back there, huh"  
"Not really. I guess I'll just talk to him after school, then. Later, Bella," he asked as he walked away.  
I stared after him, watching his god-like figure sauntering off towards his next class.  
What are you thinking, Bella?! He's your friend, nothing more. Stop, stop, stop!  
But I still couldn't help but watch him as he walked away. 


End file.
